mon met préféré
by craC craK belin
Summary: sanji reflechis a un petit incident et toute ses consequence [zosan évidemment!]


**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…ils sont a ce cher M.Oda, mais si il veut me les donner je suis d'accord! )**

**RATING: K+ pourquoi je n'arrive plus a faire des truc hot??**

**NOTE: ma première fic posté sandyXzorro, pas vraiment original du côté du script…mais on fait ce qu'on peut….pour ma fic a chapitre va falloir attendre, je n'ai pas encore terminé le brouillon…le titre je l'ai mis mais en fait je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée…--**

**Mon met préféré**

Zeff m'avait dit un jour que les choses n'étaient pas forcément toutes mangeables…Je pensais qu'il parlait de l'amitié, le respect d'autrui ou un truc du genre….je lui ai dit qu'il devrait laisser la philosophie aux philosophes….Ce a quoi il a répondu par un coup de pied au fesses…

Aujourd'hui je comprend, et ça fait mal, ça rend malade….bien entendu c'est a cause de ce fichu bretteur! Et oui! Encore et toujours lui!

Ça c'est passé hier soir….

Il était de veillée, je suis allé l'embêter, j'ai remarquer que ça m'aide a m'endormir…Qui a dit que j'étais dépendant de ce navet humain? Bref, reprenons, je suis allé le voir, comme d'hab' ça a dégénérer en dispute!

Un secousse du bateau m'a projeté en avant, je me suis rattrapé a la seule chose devant moi: marimo!

Je me suis retrouvé a califourchon sur son bassin, bien entendu il m'a dit de dégager vite fait, évidemment je suis resté! Mon fichu esprit de contradiction!

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui nous ai passé par la tête ni même ce qu'on a pu se dire, je me souviens juste qu'on s'est embrassé, un baiser passionné, brûlant, un putain de baiser!

Et il a bon goût le salaud! Captivant, entêtant, divin, le genre de truc vous goûter une fois et vous êtes accrocs

Une fois qu'on a pris conscience de ce qu'on faisait on a arrêter, et le jour d'après –donc aujourd'hui- on a fait genre tout va bien il s'est rien passé….

Et ça a été la journée la plus pourris de ma vie. Mes plats m'ont paru fades, je n'écoutais pas ce qu'on me disait, je n'ai pas vénérer mes déesses…je pensais juste au marimo et a son goût.

Mais le pire c'est que de la cuisine je le vois en train de s'entraîner, avec ses muscles parfaitement sculpté, sa sueur qui coule lentement et me fait saliver…En gros je suis en train de perdre la boule…

Ce soir je me suis proposé pour être de veille, deux raisons a cela:

-si je dors je risque de faire des rêves peu catholique -la nuit dernière je n'ai pas dormi trop secoué par ce qui venait d'arriver…-

-avec un peu de chance il viendras me voir pour en parler -c'est plus agréable que d'en parler avec les autres autour-

ça fait quelques minutes que j'attend, j'entend ses pas, lourd, il traîne les pieds…

Zorro est un mâle, un vrai, 100 testostérone, et je suis dingue de lui, mes mellorines son passé aux oubliettes…

Il s'assit a côté de moi, je sens son parfum si masculin, mais ça ne me déplaît pas tant que ça…

"Pour hier je sui…

-Non!

-Hein?

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé! Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser encore! Partout! Quand je veux!" (il est très accrocs notre love-Cook!)

Il reste abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte, j'en profite pour glisser ma langue. Il met quelque secondes a réagir et il me repousse.

"Attend ! ça veut dire quoi_ ça_?

-Ça veut dire que je t'aime, crétin!"

Heiin! J'ai vraiment dit ça!! OO!

Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres diablement sexy! Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille…

"Ça tombe bien je t'aime aussi sourcil en vrille!"

Le temps que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau (Sanji est blond a la base!) Zorro a eu le temps de s'attaquer a mon lobe. Mon sang pas dans deux endroit opposé, les joues et hum…vous avez compris!

Il m'embrasse passionnément et je sens une de ses main sous ma chemise et une autre qui descend vers mon pantalon.

"Hey! Minute papillon! On va pas faire ça ici!

-Pourquoi pas!

-Et les autres! Si ils nous trouvent?

-C'est qui qui voulait pouvoir m'embrasser quand il voulait?

-On pourrait leur dire moins brutalement…

-ok…"

Il se rassoit. Je m'approche de lui sensuellement et lui murmure a son oreille:

"Mais dès que qu'on accostera, tu ne seras pas déçu mon ptit marimo…"

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres.

"J'y compte bien!"

Il m'embrasse encore. Je n'ai plus de doutes même dans All Blue il ne doit rien y avoir d'aussi bon!

**FIN!**

**J'ai hésité a faire un lemon…mais finalement non…**

**Je n'arrive plus a faire de beau lemon comme a mes débuts…**

**Je me suis assagis! XD!**

**Bon ba reviews comme même?**

**CRAC**


End file.
